


i bet you'd look even cuter with just the apron on

by genosidal



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, a little domestic perhaps, guan shan would literally sneeze and he tian will find it hot as hell, just kiss already damn it, repressed teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genosidal/pseuds/genosidal
Summary: day and night, he tian pines hard.





	i bet you'd look even cuter with just the apron on

He Tian admits to possessing some vices, like smoking and drinking, some indescribable need to make others bend to his will, some insurmountable loathing for his family. He admits to possessing some strange fascination for a certain red-haired boy, a curiosity so insatiable that borders sort-of obsession.

 

Except it's not that strange, he realizes belatedly. He knows all too well what's going on, from brawls in deserted hallways to saving each other's asses, late night conversations under the moon, whispering a plea about not letting go.

 

Too many nights spent wide awake, bothered, frustrated, and longing, and sometimes all at once. He Tian knows the severity of it, won't even deny it even if confronted. 

 

But he won't say it. Not now, perhaps not ever, he's not sure. The calls from his father and older brother have become more frequent lately, and He Tian knows he's running out of time. 

 

And so, from the dining table he watches Guan Shan move about, washing his hands, wiping the counter, slicing vegetables, one mundane task to the other. He feels an inexplicable sort of relaxation in just simply observing.

 

He watches as Guan Shan bends down to grab one of the pots, and damn He Tian if he thought that wasn't sexy. He briefly considers throwing something at the other boy's direction, just so he can watch him pick it up (not without a biting remark), maybe chance a glance at that redhead's backside once more.

 

The other boy works wordlessly, probably still pissed at him for annoying him in class, and among many other reasons He Tian cannot name or count. But he's not apologetic though, not even in the slightest bit. It's not some pride thing, perhaps he's just cruel the way he is.

 

And yet ironically, he swallows a hard lump in his throat, the thought of someone laying a hand on Guan Shan...even he himself doesn't know what he would do, what he _can_ do. To what lengths he would go, just to...just to _what, exactly?_

 

He Tian knows, with detached resignation, that he may never be able to hear what the other boy has to say, about all of _this._ May never be able to get what he wants, if he even has the guts to say it in the first place. _I'm scared? Fuck that's hilarious._

And yet.

 

-

Guan Shan covers the stew with the lid to let it simmer, having momentarily forgotten the reason for his absurd predicament- the one presence behind him, all dark, wild, and imposing.

 

He sets the stove to low fire and turns around to lean on the counter. He finds He Tian looking at him with an unreadable expression, so unlike his usual.

 

"The fuck you looking at?" He blurts out, confusion laced in his voice, because why the hell was he looking at him like _that_?

 

Slowly, He Tian's features morph into a teasing smile. "Nothing, just thought about how cute you look like in that apron."

 

Guan Shan bares his teeth at that, thinks of two or three curses to fire back, but chooses not to say anything. Too used at receiving weird comments from the other boy, too used to losing verbal battles (and physical, he admits bitterly). _Cute? Tch, stop fucking teasing me._

 

But things have become more confusing lately. Glances taking a second too long, the gift of a new earring, the constant weight of a hand on his nape. The sudden phone call he received in the dead of the night, the sound of He Tian's uneven breathing breaking the silence in the room.

 

He hates not being able to read the other boy's thoughts. Every time he looks at those onyx eyes, he fails to find answers. Instead, he discovers himself with an unsettling feeling in his gut, the image of a sharp jaw and the curl of a smirk forever burned in the crevices of his mind. 

 

He Tian stands and walks languidly towards him. Guan Shan unconsciously braces himself, leaning further back, hands gripping tight on the counter. He Tian stops a hair's breadth away, one tanned hand settling adjacent to where his hip touches the counter. Guan Shan's mind short-circuits, with the other boy so close to him he has no choice but to avert his gaze somewhere else.

 

"W-what now ?" Guan Shan curses himself inwardly for the stutter. "Stop it, why are you like this?" He tries to calm himself a little, tries to let out a small wary breath, nerves still spiking all the way up along with the beating of his heart. _It's just one of He Tian's dumb antics, it's not like he's trying to tell you somethin-_

 

He Tian's hand shoots up to cradle his jaw, fingers pressing firmly on his cheek. Guan Shan's eyes widen in surprise, forced to shift back up to meet the other in a heated stare.

 

"Why am I like this?" He Tian drawls out lowly, completely and utterly transfixed by the pair of lips before him. He darts out a tongue to lick his own, mind jumping to theorize how the other boy would taste like.

 

"It's because of you." 


End file.
